


Interruption's Start Today - Drawings

by Fallinguun603



Series: Interruption's Start Today (IST! AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Drawing, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: So I can't describe no bantha but since I can draw I have pictures of montain and how he looks. Oh and no Rayna yet because I haven't drawen her yet, and I hope you enjoyed my story.





	Interruption's Start Today - Drawings

Montain with his armor and paints with his facial feature too.

<https://photos.app.goo.gl/CNUN7SYDvHrsAuiQA>


End file.
